The invention relates to an extended television signal comprising control data for controlling an extended television decoder, to a method of encoding the extended television signal, and to a decoder for decoding the extended television signal.
Such an extended television signal is known, because the MAC signal has such control data for, for example, indicating the aspect ratio of the extended television signal. When such control data remain valid over several successive frames of the extended television signal, the control data can be reliably decoded by comparing the data transmitted during a number of successive frames, and by taking a kind of majority decision. However, when a part of such data may change from frame to frame or has to be reliably decodable immediately upon switching between broadcast channels, no such reliable decoding method is possible.